


You Will Teach Me, Right?

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acceptance, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Lucette doesn't understand. Why won't Waltz teach her to sing?
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	You Will Teach Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Waltz's good ending.
> 
> The prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me?" from Aphreal.

“I want you to teach me some songs.”

Lucette didn’t think it was a strange request. Ever since she’d become the Tenebrarum bearer, Waltz had taken it upon himself to introduce her to the world, to show her all the things she’d missed in her first eighteen years of life. Music was one of the things her mother had denied her. Singing was unnecessary, she’d said. Music was a frivolous distraction. Dancing might be an important skill for a princess, but anything beyond that was a waste of time, and her mother would not have it.

But now — well, now Lucette wanted to experience everything she’d missed. When Waltz took her on their walks through town, they’d often stopped to listen to the street performers playing instruments and singing for coins. Waltz was a performer himself, with his magic tricks and puppet shows, so who better to teach her about this?

It shouldn’t be a strange request, but the way he blanched at her words took her by surprise. “Songs, Lucette?”

“Yes. I want to learn to sing. To enjoy music. You will teach me, right?”

He shifted his weight. “You should ask Rod, don’t you think? Emelaigne says he’s a very gifted singer.”

Lucette didn’t understand. Did Waltz not want to spend time with her? He was always so eager to share everything with her, creating new experiences and watching with unreserved joy at her reactions. Why would he pawn her off on her stepbrother now?

“I am asking you,” she said simply.

He furrowed his brow. “It would be good for you to connect with other people. You spend so much time with me. I don’t want you to miss out on building other relationships.”

“My relationship with Rod is fine.” 

“But this would be the perfect opportunity to make it even better. Don’t you agree?”

She didn’t. It was unnecessary. “What has Rod got to do with this? I want _you_ to teach me.”

Waltz ran a hand through his hair. “I just remembered. I have some puppets I need to repair before tomorrow's show. I had better go do that now.”

What?

“I will see you at dinner, little star!”

And before she could blink, he was out the door.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she tried asking again. And again, and again. Every time, he dodged the question. Every time, he made an excuse.

Was there some reason she should not learn to enjoy music? He had never avoided the street musicians, or the performers than sometimes came to the palace. And he did not seem to be shirking her company.

So then… why?

* * *

Lucette sighed as she left the throne room after yet another meeting about the work program for the poor. She was proud to say the system had improved since she’d started implementing changes, but after hours of discussion, she was completely exhausted. Now, at long last, she had the rest of the day free from appointments, and she intended to make the most of it.

The garden. That was where she would go. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the flowers were blooming. There was a little bench tucked away in one corner where no one ever thought to look for her. It was the perfect place to hide away from the world and rest her tired mind.

Thankfully, no one accosted her as she made her way through the palace, and soon she was standing beneath that blue sky, surrounded by bright blossoms and green leaves. She strolled leisurely along the stone path, enjoying the gentle breeze, when a sound stopped her in her tracks.

“Star light, star bright…”

Was that… singing?

“The first star I see tonight…”

Could that noise reasonably be called singing?

“I wish I may, I wish I might…”

Lucette turned the corner to find Waltz plucking a flower from its branch, his back to her.

“Have the wish I wish tonight.”

That noise was coming from _him_.

She stood there, frozen, as he began the song again. “Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight…”

All of a sudden, the ridiculousness of it hit her. So _that_ was why he refused to sing with her. He was as tone-deaf as a rock.

She started to laugh.

Waltz spun around so fast she thought he’d have whiplash. “What—? Lucette?”

The horror on his face only made her laugh louder. “Oh, Waltz. Were you ever going to tell me?”

His cheeks turned bright red. “So you heard all that.”

“I did.”

“… Can you pretend it never happened?”

“Absolutely not.”

He let out a sigh, his mortified expression fading to something like resignation.

“Waltz, why did you not say something?”

His eyes darted around, looking at everything but her. “Well… you know…”

At the embarrassment on his face, another giggle bubbled over.

“That.” He pursed his lips. “That’s why.”

Did he mean… “You did not want me to laugh?”

“Of course I didn’t. Lucette.” He sighed again, finally looking at her, and took her hands in his. “Every man wants to impress the woman he loves.”

It was no fair, bringing up the word “love” when she wasn’t expecting it. “I did not think you worried about things like that.”

His eyes softened. “Little star. I don’t think you realize how very precious you are to me.”

She was not prepared for that declaration. Her breath caught in her throat.

“I know it’s silly. I shouldn’t worry about something like that. But your opinion of me matters more than anything else. I can’t help wanting to appear favorable to you.”

Now she could feel her own cheeks growing warm.

He lowered his head so he could look her in the eyes. “Do you think less of me?”

“What a ridiculous notion. Of course not.”

A smile of relief flitted across his face.

“What does musical talent matter? I have never learned to sing, and I barely know any music. Do you think less of me?”

“You know I don’t.”

“Then you should know, too.”

He laughed at that and swept her into his arms. “You’re right. It was silly of me.”

Lucette let herself relax into his embrace, resting her head against his chest to listen to the beating of his heart.

“Perhaps I should ask Rod for his assistance after all,” she mused.

“That… is probably wise.”

She smiled, knowing he couldn’t see it, but too happy to hold it back. Here in his warm arms, she felt safe. Content. Protected.

“Little star?”

“… Hmm?”

“When you learn to sing…”

His voice trailed off, and she lifted her head to look at him, frowning in confusion.

“When I learn to sing…?”

He gave a lopsided smile. “Will you sing for me?”

Was that all? Happiness flooded her heart to think he’d want such a thing. “As often as you like.”

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “I can’t wait.”

Contented, she nuzzled into his shoulder. “…Waltz?”

“Yes?”

“Will you sing for me again as well?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving an encouraging comment!


End file.
